Who Wants To Live Forever ?
by Leyla Poth
Summary: Songfic com a musica do Queen, Severo e Hermione estão lutando a batalha final e perante a perspectiva da morte resolvem se declarar


Who Wants To Live Forever

There's no time for us

(Não há tempo para nós)  
There's no place for us

(Não há lugar para nós)

Como a vida pode ser cruel com aqueles que amam demasiadamente, entre gritos de desespero e feixes de feitiços, duas pessoas abraçadas lamentam-se da sorte. Encontraram-se em meio à guerra. Era o tempo errado, era o lugar errado, onde o fogo e o medo prevaleciam. Não havia para eles permissão para sonhar com o amor.

What is this thing that builds our dreams

(O que é isso que constrói os nossos sonhos)  
Yet slips away from us  
(E depois vai para longe de nós)

Apaixonaram-se sem querer, seus olhos em um instante estavam colados e em outro miram a batalha mortal. Lados opostos, sonhos iguais.

Severo Snape fizera muita coisa errada na vida, a única que ele se orgulhava era ter se declarado, mesmo sendo visto por ela como um traidor, mesmo tendo tudo para ela o odiar, ele dissera que a amava, ali, em meio à batalha sangrenta.

Hermione, naquele momento impensável, olhou para ele como se visse um fantasma negro, obscuro em seus sonhos, ela inúmeras vezes, desejara ouvi-lo falar aquelas palavras, era um devaneio que ela construirá e agora estava despedaçado. A ira e o ódio passaram em sua cabeça, mas, inegavelmente ela o amava, ele não merecia, era um homem miserável, não era digno de nenhum sentimento, quanto mais do amor.

Severo sentiu a angustia dela, mas mesmo assim, ela o abraçou. Ele queria falar que não era um traidor, mas não tivera tempo, vendo a batalha se acirrar afastou-se e disse:

- Eu vou morrer hoje, mas estou feliz por saber que você me ama. – ela apenas retribuiu o olhar – não me importo em morrer. Mas, eu imploro que você viva, não morra. Por favor. – os negros olhos do comensal brilhavam de desespero, buscado nos dela, uma afirmativa.

Ela fez que não com a cabeça, tinha um olhar triste, desolado, não se importava mais em viver, Para ficar sem ele a morte era uma agradável perspectiva. Ela realmente não mais se importava. Seu castelo de sonhos ruira, seu futuro estava selado pelos atos que ele cometera.

Who wants to live forever  
(Quem quer viver para sempre?)

Who wants to live forever  
(Quem quer viver para sempre?)

Partiram sem medo e se entregaram a luta. Sem temores ou receios. Se morressem, não teriam pendência, estavam quites com a vida, sabiam que seus sonhos eram impossíveis. Mesmo que sobrevivessem, quem os aceitaria juntos? Eram condenados a viver sem o amor que esconderam por tanto tempo, mas, que nunca deixariam de sentir.

There's no chance for us  
(Não há chance para nós)

It's all decided for us  
(Tudo é decidido por nós)

O inevitável decidira por eles, estavam separados, estavam sozinhos em sua estrada, se tudo acabasse ali, pelo menos poderiam saber que se amavam. Teriam aquele único abraço, trocado em meio ao caos da batalha, para se lembrarem em seus derradeiros instantes.

This world has only one sweet moment set aside for us  
(Este mundo reserva apenas um único doce momento para nós)

A luta era feroz, corpos se amontoavam de ambos os lados, entre tantos, dois guerreiros tinham seus olhos refletidos, no fundo de cada um brilhava a desesperança, como poderiam sonhar, nada deles, neste momento seria para sempre.

Who wants to live forever  
(Quem quer viver para sempre?)

Who wants to live forever  
(Quem quer viver para sempre?)

A morte era eminente, se um caísse, seria o fim daquele amor proibido. Snape queria morrer. Sentia-se merecedor da morte, fora estúpido, matara Dumbledore a pedido deste, mas, mesmo assim, matara. Era um assassino. O velho era seu único amigo e agora, lá estava ele lutando por uma causa que nem mais era sua, não teve escolha. Ninguém em sã consciência acreditaria em sua inocência. Talvez ela.

Hermione queria morrer. Amava Severo mais que tudo, percebeu que não importava o que ele tinha feito, se achava fraca por não se permitir ficar com ele, como ousaria acompanha-lo. Esse amor sem futuro estava marcado para morrer com eles.

Who dares to love forever  
(Quem ousaria amar para sempre)

Oh oo woh, when love must die  
(Quando o amor merece morrer)

Um raio verde traçou o terreno da batalha final, Harry matara Você-Sabe-Quem, o grande bruxo das trevas estava morto. Os sobreviventes do lado da luz festejavam e entre esse, Hermione chorava. Procurou por seu amado entre os vivos, o encontrou recostado em uma árvore, aparentemente não se importando em ficar visível. Ato diferente de outros comensais, que fugiam em bando como uma horda de cães. Ele parecia apenas esperar pela inevitável captura. Ela, caminhado lentamente, como quem vai apenas cumprir seu destino, se aproximou dele e disse:

- Vamos fugir, nada aqui nos resta – suas lagrimas escorriam, cintilando em seu rosto banhado pelo brilho da lua. Severo a abraçou, beijou-a secando suas faces com seus lábios, tomo-lhe a boca pensando que esse poderia ser seu ultimo beijo. Separando-se dela, tocou os cabelos da jovem com a ponta dos dedos. Hermione falou – Para sempre – e ele respondeu – O para sempre é o nosso hoje.

But touch my tears with your lips  
(Mas, toque as minhas lágrimas com os seus lábios)

Touch my world with your fingertips  
(Toque o meu mundo com as pontas de seus dedos)

And we can live forever  
(e nós podemos ter a eternidade)

And we can love forever  
(e nós podemos amar para sempre)

Forever is our today  
(O para sempre é o nosso hoje)

Estreitando o abraço ele aparatou com a jovem do campo de batalha, tinham sobrevivido apesar de terem buscado a morte, não podiam recusar a chance que a vida lhes dava, sabiam que enfrentariam muitas dificuldades, seriam para sempre fugitivos. Viveriam um dia de cada vez. Estariam juntos, sem poderem viver para sempre em lugar nenhum, mas, que importava? Viveriam unidos pelo amor até o fim de seus dias.

Who wants to live forever  
(Quem quer viver para sempre?)

Who wants to live forever  
(Quem quer viver para sempre?)

Forever is our today  
(O para sempre é o nosso hoje)

Who waits forever anyway?

(Quem espera para sempre de qualquer forma…?)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Musica: WHO WANTS TO LIVE FOREVER do QUEEN.

Reviews por favor!!!!!!

Um beijo Leyla Poth


End file.
